This invention relates to multi-speed transmissions and, more particularly, to families of such transmission mechanisms having three planetary gearsets and five torque-transmitting mechanisms for establishing at least six forward speed ratios and one reverse speed ratio between an input shaft and an output shaft wherein each family member includes at least two input clutches.
Passenger vehicles include a powertrain that is comprised of an engine, multi-speed transmission, and a differential or final drive mechanism. The multi-speed transmission increases the overall operating range of the vehicle by permitting the engine to operate through its torque range a number of times as the transmission ratios are interchanged. The number of forward speed ratios that are available in a transmission determines the number of ratio interchanges that can occur and therefore the number of times the engine torque range can be repeated.
Early automatic transmissions had two speed ranges. This severely limited the overall speed range of the vehicle and therefore required a relatively large engine that could produce a wide speed and torque range. This resulted in the engine operating at a specific fuel consumption point, during cruising, other than the most efficient point. Therefore, manually shifted (countershaft transmissions) were the most popular.
With the advent of three and four speed automatic transmissions, the automatic shifting (planetary gear) transmission increased in popularity with the motoring public. These transmissions improve the operating performance and fuel economy of the vehicle. The increased number of speed ratios reduces the step size between ratios and therefore improves the shift quality of the transmission by making the ratio interchanges substantially imperceptible to the operator under normal vehicle acceleration.
It has been suggested that the number of forward speed ratios be increased to five and even six speeds. This has been accomplished in many heavy truck powertrains. Six speed transmissions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,927 issued to Polak on Jan. 31, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,208 issued to Koivunen on Jun. 6, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,352 issued to Lepelletier on Apr. 21, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,251 issued to Beim and McCarrick on Feb. 4, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,135 issued to Baldwin et al. on Jul. 4, 2000, and European Patent Application No. EP 1 033 510 A1 published Jun. 9, 2000.
Six speed transmissions offer several advantages over four and five speed transmissions, including improved vehicle acceleration and improved fuel economy. While many trucks employ six-speed transmissions, such as Polak, passenger cars are still manufactured, for the main part, with three and four speed automatic transmissions, and relatively few five or six speed devices due to the size and complexity of these transmissions. The Polak transmission provides six forward speed ratios with three planetary gearsets, two clutches, and three brakes. The Koivunen and Beim patents utilize six torque transmitting devices including four brakes and two clutches to establish the six forward speed ratios and one reverse ratio. The Lepelletier and the EP publications each employ three planetary gearsets, three clutches and two brakes to provide six forward speed ratios and one reverse ratio. One of the planetary gearsets in each of these publications is positioned and operated to establish two fixed speed input members for the remaining two planetary gearsets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved family of low-content six-speed planetary transmissions.
In one aspect of the present invention, each family member includes three planetary gearsets and five selectively engageable torque-transmitting mechanisms.
In another aspect of the present invention, each of the planetary gearsets has three members comprised of a sun gear member, a ring gear member, and a planet carrier assembly member.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the planet carrier assembly member can be of either the single pinion or double pinion type.
In still another aspect of the present invention, each family member has a first interconnecting member which continuously connects a first member of the first planetary gearset with a first member of the second planetary gearset; a second fixed interconnecting member that continuously interconnects a second member of the second planetary gearset with a first member of the third planetary gearset; and second member of the first planetary gearset is continuously interconnected with a stationary transmission housing.
In yet still another aspect of the present invention, the transmission output shaft is continuously connected with at least one member of one of the planetary gearsets.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the input shaft is selectively connectible with members of the planetary gearsets through at least two of the selectively engageable torque-transmitting mechanisms.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, another of the torque-transmitting mechanisms selectively interconnects a member of the first planetary gearset with a member of the second or third planetary gearset.
In still a further aspect of the present invention, a fourth of the torque-transmitting mechanisms selectively interconnects a member of the third planetary gearset with a member of either the first or second planetary gearset.
In a yet still further aspect of the present invention, a fifth of the torque-transmitting mechanisms selectively interconnects a member of one of the planetary gearsets with either the output shaft or another member of one of the planetary gearsets, or to a stationary member of the planetary transmission.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, the five selectively engageable torque-transmitting mechanisms are engaged in combinations of three to produce at least six forward speed ratios and one reverse speed ratio between the transmission input shaft and the transmission output shaft.